Germany and Italy Short
by theassofiron
Summary: Sex.


Sweet music played on the piano flowed from the radio as soft kisses turned to passionate demands. His hands swept over every peice of me. His hands weren't soft, but the way they scratched my skin almost felt good. He was slowly going lower, first my lips, then my neck, my chest, lower and lower. Then he finally reached the place that he'd been headed all along, the space between my legs that was filled with a bulge at that time. His hands, fire seeping from them, his lips, softly touching me, all making me harder. A slight moan escaped my pursed lips and he glanced up at me, a seductive smile on his face. He moved so that I could kiss those thin lips that were so different than they usually were, since he almost always had a thoughtful frown playing on them, but his hands stayed between my legs, moving and rubbing. He kissed me passionatley, demandingly. It was too much to stand.

Doitsu pulled me as close to him as possible, forcing our hips to hit eachother along with everything in between. His light hair was becoming messy as he became more passionate. Finally I couldn't take it any longer, I couldn't lay there, Ludwig's manhood pressing against mine, while he did nothing more than kiss me. I pushed my hands up into his shirt, lifting it off over his head, moving my softer hands all over his tense torso and sitting up in the process. He pulled me onto his lap and began working at unbuttoning my shirt. When he did, he yanked it off of me, throwing it off in some random direction. Stradling Doitsu, I lifted myself up onto my knees so that I was higher up than him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Finally the point came when Doitsu's hands found their way first inside my pants and then my boxers. For a moment he simply touched me and made moans and whimpers escape my lips, until he moved his hands to my chest, pushing me back down so that I was laying on the bed we'd been occupying. He immeidiatly went to pulling my pants off, and then my underwear, until I was naked. A split second passed before he continued and then he went back to touching me and making me feel good. In a way, I felt bad that it seemed that I was the only one feeling good, he hadn't really gotten anything but fleeting kisses yet. So I fumbled with his button and zipper, finding it difficult to do anything with the way he was rubbing me.

Finally he simply took over and yanked his own pants off, so that we were both naked. He lowered himself on top of me, kissing my lips and biting my neck. It wasn't long before he was touching me again and then preparing himself to enter me. He gave me a bit of a warning just before it happened, "Italy, I'm going to come in." And then he was. It was my first time, and it hurt but felt nice at the same time. Slowly, carefully, Ludwig pushed in and pulled out, over and over again. He said my name, just as I said his, and there was so much noise I couldn't imagine how the people in the next house over couldn't hear us. I wrapped my arms around his chest, holding myself tightly to him as he moved faster and faster, obviously close to climaxing. Before then I hadn't even taken notice of the light piano music that had been playing the entire time, it was coming to an end just like our love making was.

Quickly, Doitsu sat up, pulling me wih him, and continued thrusting hard inside of me. It felt so good, and he was making me bounce up and down. I pressed my face to his shoulder and let the moans and cries of pleasure flow freely from me. He was still touching me, as well, and the added pleasure was so over powering that I couldn't help it, with one last, loud moan, I climaxed, but I knew that Ludwig wasn't quite done. So I tried my best not to go completly limp when I finished, but I didn't do very well. I was breathing hard and leaning heavily on him as we bounced up and down. It was a few moments before Doitsu finished, and when he did, he gently placed me back on the bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled into them, tired as ever. My Doitsu couldn't have made me happier.


End file.
